1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light set and, more particularly, to a LED light set, which provides a better sideway illumination, is easy to manufacture, and has lead wires well protected on the inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neon lights are intensively used in signboards and houses for decoration. However, neon lights are expensive and not durable in use. Recently, non-neon light type flexible light bars are developed to substitute for neon lights. FIG. 3 shows an example of these flexible light bars. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the flexible light bar comprises a transparent outer sleeve 5, a plastic inner tube 50 mounted in the outer sleeve 5 and defining an axially extended passage hole 51, two wire conductors 52 axially embedded in the plastic inner tube 50 and arranged in parallel, and a series of bulbs 60 mounted in the passage hole 51 inside the plastic inner tube 50 and electrically connected to the wire conductors 52. When turned on, the light of the bulbs 60 passes through the plastic inner tube 50 and the outer sleeve 5 to the outside. This design of flexible light bar is still not satisfactory in function. Because the bulbs 60 are arranged along the axis of the passage hole 51, the major part of the light of the bulbs 60 passes axially forwards, and only a small part of the light of the bulbs 60 passes radially through the peripheral wall of the inner tube 50 and the peripheral wall of the outer sleeve 5. Further, the bulbs 60 consume much electric energy, and produce heat during operation.
FIG. 4 shows another design of flexible light bar according to the prior art. According to this design, the flexible light bar comprises an outer sleeve 7, a plastic core 70 axially fitted into the outer sleeve 7, the plastic core 70 having a plurality of radial through holes 72, two wire conductors 71 axially embedded in the periphery of the plastic core 70 and arranged in parallel, a plurality of bulbs 80 respectively mounted in the radial through holes 72, and a lead wire 81 connecting the legs of the bulbs 80 in series. This design of flexible light bar still has drawbacks. Because the lead wire 81 extends to the outside of the flexible light bar, it tends to be stretched or damaged by an external object. Further, the bulbs 80 consume much electric energy, and produce heat during operation.